Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro 6: A New Beginning" franchise. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Ignitus - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Cyril - Gregor (Theodore Tugboat) *Volteer - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Terrador - Canso (Theodore Tugboat) *Cynder - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Ice King - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Kane - Goods Engine (from TUGS) *Sparx's Mother - Chris's Mom (Sonic) *Sparx's Father - Chris's Dad (Sonic) *The Conductor - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Mole Yair - Rusty (Thomas and Friends) *Evil Cynder - Evil Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *and more Movie Used *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Footage TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Sonic Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/the-legend-of-spyro-a-new-beginning) *A Swamp Hide 'n' Seek *Forbidden Swamp (With Choir) *Swamp Tense (With Choir) *A Dragon Temple (With Choir) *Hall of Trails *Freezer (With Choir) *Freezer Action (With Choir) *Ice King Boss *Action *Tall Plains Action *Gondola *Stone Boss *Munitions Forge *Train Chase *Steam Boss *Lair (With Choir) *Cynder Action (With Choir) *Cynder Boss (With Choir) *Convexity *Cynder Boss Convexity (With Choir *Temple to Freezer (With Choir) *Escape from Forge (With Choir) *Credits (With Choir) Gallery TenCentsinGhosts.jpg|Ten Cents as Spyro Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Sparx Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Ignitus Gregor.png|Gregor as Cyril MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Volteer Guysborough'sGarbage46.png|Canso Colossus as Terrador Lillie Lightship - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Cynder IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Gomez as Ice King The_goods_train.png|Goods Engine as Kane Ep27_Lindsay_on_phone.png|Lindsay as Sparx's Mother Ep51_Nelson_phone.png|Nelson as Sparx's Father Darth Sidious .jpg|Darth Sidious as The Conductor Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Mole Yair Evil_Lillie_Lightship_-_TUGS_Photobook_Picture.jpg|Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder Voice Cast (English) *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Sunshine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Foduck - Mike in Stadium *Gregor - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Digby - Robosoft 2 *Canso - Robosoft 3 *Lillie Lightship - Radar Overseer Beulah *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Goods Engine - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Chris's Mom - Mary in Stadium (+10) *Chris's Dad - Mike in Stadium (+10) *Darth Sidious - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Rusty - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Evil Lillie Lightship - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Foduck - Jorge Loquendo V2 (+10) *Gregor - L&H Julio *Digby - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Canso - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Lillie Lightship - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Goods Engine - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Chris's Mom - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Chris's Dad - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+10) *Darth Sidious - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Rusty - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Evil Lillie Lightship - Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Izzy Gomez - The Legend of Ten Cents 1.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Izzy Gomez Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Captain Nathaniel Flint - The Legend of Ten Cents 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Captain Nathaniel Flint Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Emperor Palpatine on No. 592 - The Legend of Ten Cents 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Emperor Palpatine on No. 592 Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Shadow - The Legend of Ten Cents 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Shadow Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Evil Lillie Lightship - The Legend of Ten Cents 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Evil Lillie Lightship (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sounds *saberout.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistout1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav Soundtrack (Boss Battles) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/the-legend-of-spyro-a-new-beginning) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Izzy Gomez *Ice King Boss Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Captain Flint *Stone Boss Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Darth Sidious, No. 592, and Coaches *Train Chase Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Darth Sidious and No. 592 *Steam Boss Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Shadow *Cynder Action (With Choir) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Evil Lillie Lightship Round 1 *Cynder Boss (With Choir) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Evil Lillie Lightship Round 2 *Cynder Boss Convexity (With Choir) Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Izzy Gomez http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Captain Flint http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *saberswg.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump02.wav sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Darth Sidious, No. 592, and Coaches http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Darth Sidious and No. 592 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *saber.wav *saberswg.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Shadow http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Evil Lillie Lightship http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav Scenes *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 1) (9:41) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 2) (9:44) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 3) (9:42) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 4) (9:41) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 5) (9:41) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 6) (9:46) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 7) (9:42) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 8) (9:16) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 9) (13:38) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 10) (9:46) (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 11) (9:15) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 12) (11:01) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 13) (8:20) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 14) (8:16) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 15) (8:14) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 16) (8:15) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 17) (13:12) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 18) (9:42) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 19) (9:39) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 20) (9:41) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 21) (9:37) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 22) (9:43) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 23) (9:44) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 24) (9:08) (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 25) (9:38) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 26) (9:40) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 27) (9:44) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 28) (9:38) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 29) (8:32) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 30) (10:30) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 31) (10:33) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 32) (10:33) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 33) (10:33) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 34) (5:00) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 35) (10:34) (Deutsch) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 36) (10:32) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 37) (10:13) (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 6: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (Playthrough Part 38) (9:47) (English) Trivia *Ten Cents will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Izzy Gomez will be carrying four lightsabers (two blue, one orange, and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Captain Flint will be carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Sidious will be piloting an S.E.&.C.R. C Class 0-6-0 tender engine No. 592, which will carrying the sounds of a G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0 puffing along and an L.M.S. Black 5MT Class 4-6-0 whistle, L.M.S. 8F 2-8-0 whistle, and L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 whistle and will be hauling a red coach, two orange coaches, and an orange Saloon coach throughout the entire movie, and will also be carrying two lightsabers (one red and one black), that will carry the saberout.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberout.wav (reverse), and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shadow will be carrying Kylo Ren's red lightsaber with three blades, that will use the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Evil Lillie Lightship will be carrying a dark blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Goods Engine will be pulling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Rusty will be pulling a freight train throughout the entire movie. Gallery (Trains) Richard-Bradshaw-Wind-In-The-Willows-01.jpg|C Class 0-6-0 No. 592 (The Wind in the Willows) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming Category:Video Game Spoof Category:TV Spoof